One Well Aimed Hit With The Hip
by BearMama
Summary: A visit to a club didn't turn out, like Masamune would have imagined thanks to King and one well aimed hot with the hip. MasamunexKing (Slash)


A/N: Hi! While I'm not new to Fanfiction or Metal Fight Beyblade, I'm not used to publish my fanfics in english, so please let me know what you think of this.

I Hope you'll enjoy the Fanfic!

Metal Fight Beyblade – One well aimed Hit with the Hip 

Masamune wasn't sure, how he should handle this situation.

Of course was it nice that all the bladers were gathered together again after six years, even if it was kind of… creepy to know, that Ginga and Ryuuga were a couple now.

There were also couples everywhere he looked.

Tsubasa and Madoka, Kyouya and Nile, hell even Kenta and Yuu looked like they were in a relationship (but he wasn't sure about this one…).

And it didn't help much, that Masamune had these weird, funny feelings towards… a certain Greek blader.

At the Moment, he sat at the bar of some club in Metal City after Madoka had come to pick the three Americans (Zeo, Toby and him) up at the airport.

Right now he was silently laughing at Zeo, who looked like he was ready to kill somebody, because some girl had dragged Toby to the dance floor.

At some point, Zeo finally got his guts together and left towards the dance floor, leaving Masamune chuckling to himself, until he heard someone call his name.

When he turned around, the black haired teen was confronted with the sight of the blader he had avoided the whole evening.

King gave him a cheeky grin before sitting down on the stool next to Masamune's.

For some minutes they talked (no, screamed over the music), before King asked: "You're not much of a dancer, are you?"

"Nope, I don't have a clue how to."

With a rather… disturbing (sexy as hell) smirk King suddenly grabbed the hand of the 18 year old and pulled him into the dancing crowd.

"What the heck are you doing, King?!"

"Teaching you, how to dance!"

Easier said than done.

It wasn't like Masamune didn't want to learn it, the problem was that the blue haired teen right next to him _was a real good_ dancer.

And it wasn't helping at all, that a rather dirty song played, neither was that King looked like a freaking God underneath the flashing lights, in his dark jeans and red dress shirt.

There was no point in denying it- he was in love with him.

If Masamune wasn't so absorbed in his own thoughts, he would have noticed a very drunk Yuki dancing right next to him.

Said person send the American blader stumbling into King with one well aimed hit of his hip, before vanishing in the crowd.

The 18 year old gripped onto the other for support, who easily helped him stand again

"Whoa, hold on. Is everything alright?"

Pressed against the well defined chest Masamune struggled to breathe and not to blush a red that would compete against Ginga's Hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine! You can let go now!"

But when King released his grip on the black haired boy, Masamune stumbled again and was once more pressed against King's chest, this time with his back.

"Looks like we're a little bit tipsy, hm?"

"Yeah, maybe, but you can let go of me!"

"Nah, you'll just stumble again."

"But it's uncomfortable to dance like this!"

It was nothing but a whisper against the loud music, but Masamune could hear every word, King whispered against his ear.

"I'm rather comfortable like this…"

After some awkward tries, Masamune finally let himself get leaded by King (it wasn't as if he had another choice).

It was nothing special- they just swayed a little to the music.

Then a different song came on and King started to roll his hips against Masamune's behind and he had to keep himself from moaning.

Suddenly it was way to hot underneath his green shirt, and his jeans were a little bit too tight.

Too bad it didn't keep him from rolling his hips against King's, which did not help his little problem _at_ _all_.

After a particular hard grind, Masamune moaned, not load enough, that anyone around them would hear, but loud enough, that the greek noticed.

King laughed huskily against Masamune's ear and suddenly latched his mouth onto the soft flesh of the black haired teen's neck, while one of his hand slipped underneath the other's shirt.

The American bit his bottom lip, to keep he moan silent, but King still noticed.

While the blue haired teens hand and lips did the most vicious things to Masamune (don't get him started about those _hips_), his mind had travelled to la la land.

It was only when King whispered something in his ear that his brain started to work again.

"How about going to my place? I think, we both would prefer some… privacy."

Masamune could only nod (how could he do something else? That guy was seduction itself) and the next moment King pulled away, leaving the black haired teen whimpering at the loss of the friction.

Not that he minded, when the Greek blader took his hand and led him out of the club.

* * *

Masamune groaned as he woke up.

His head ached like hell along with his butt and _who the hell turned the freaking lights on?!_

Trying to avoid the light, the black haired teen turned around- of course, without opening his eyes- and was confronted with a warm something.

Now finally giving up on sleep, the blader opened his eyes, to see, where he was, just to be confronted with the sight of the sleeping King.

Confused Masamune watched the other person while he tried to remember the last evening.

Well, maybe he should have turned around to think, because the sight of King in the morning light, the handsome face with a peaceful expression, the gorgeous eyes closed, while those perfect lips where slightly open, was rather distracting.

Even more distracting was the fact, that King was _naked_.

Masamune couldn't remember a time, when he was more embarrassed that in the moment, he turned around again, because he remembered _everything_.

Like, that he got himself a _little bit_ drunk, before King dragged him onto the dance floor, where he stumbled right into his arms.

Then the two bladers left towards King's place for some… _privacy_, and then there was kissing, grinding and undressing and _Holy Shit, he had had sex with King!_

Before Masamune could think about how royally _screwed_ he was, two strong arms laid themselves around his waist, while the person whom they belonged to whispered a 'good morning, Masa' against the black haired teens neck.

He answered with a whispered 'Morning', before they fell into silence.

The blue haired blader was the first to break it.

"You regret it, don't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're so tense. So?"

"I… am not sure how to react."

There was a tense silence, before King whispered: "What if I told you, I love you?"

Masamune's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to answer.

"Then I would tell you, that I love you too."

It was not above a whisper, but enough for the other teen to hear.

The greek tightened his grips around Masamune's waist, before he leaned forward to plant a kiss on his check.

"I love you."

Smiling, He turned his head to give King a shy kiss.

"I love you, too."

Later, when they lied cuddled up against each other, Masamune thought about thanking the person, who sent him stumbling into King with one well aimed hit of the hip.

The End


End file.
